


Sketchbook Kiss

by Pokeharvest



Series: One Piece One Shots/Drabbles [16]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drabble, F/M, Fluff and Humor, idk how to write for luffy sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:35:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27256564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pokeharvest/pseuds/Pokeharvest
Summary: Luffy finds a sketchbook with a strange reward for returning it to it's owner, which just so happens to be you.
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy/Reader
Series: One Piece One Shots/Drabbles [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1989934
Kudos: 27





	Sketchbook Kiss

"Finally! A new sketchbook!" You proudly held your purchase up in the air, admiring the fancy looking cover.

"How nice," Robin said, setting down her tea cup. "May I see it?" You handed her the book, and Robin began to inspect the cover and binding. "Very well made. Good eye, (Y/n)."

"And look! On the first page it has a info about where to return it to!" You pointed to the page.

"It even promises a reward for returning it. What will you write?"

"I dunno," you said, writing down the first thing you thought of. Robin's eyebrow raised and an amused smile adorned her face as she saw what you wrote.

"Really? My, how bold." Rolling your eyes at her antics, you shut the book and put it away.

"I'm an art major, I always have my sketchbook with me. It's not like I'll actually have to give the reward to anyone."

———————————————————

" _ROBIN!_ " Peeling her eyes away from her textbook, your roommate saw you out of breath and hair frazzled.

"What happened to you?"

" _I LOST MY SKETCHBOOK!_ "

———————————————————

Luffy's straw hat bobbed up and down as he bounced down the campus sidewalk. Zoro, Sanji, and Usopp were right behind him, going back to their shared dorm room. As usual, Usopp was telling another one of his fanciful stories.

"And that's when I told him, I'm valedictorian Usopp! You better give me an A!" Usopp turned to see Luffy's reaction, only to see that the lanky boy was paying him no mind. Instead, his gaze was focused on the roots of a nearby tree. The other three boys stopped in their tracks, staring as Luffy picked up a black book at the base of the tree.

"Hey, Luffy, what is it?" The green-haired boy asked.

"It's a book, you stupid mosshead."

"I don't remember asking you, shit cook."

"ALRIGHT, THAT'S IT!" Usopp quickly backed away from the scuffle, instead going towards Luffy, who was currently staring at the first page.

"What does it say?"

"You found me! Send me back to: (XXX) XXX-XXXX," Luffy read out. "My owner will reward you with: a kiss!"

This caused the boys (Sanji) to stop fighting.

"A kiss?! Damn, why couldn't I have found that book..."

"What if it's a guy?" Zoro asked. Sanji began to stutter helplessly, leaving Zoro to laugh his heart out.

"Doesn't matter," Luffy said, suddenly serious. "This person needs their book back." He pulled out his phone and punched in the number. After one ring, you picked up.

"Hello?"

"I found a black book by a tree with this phone number in it. Is it yours?" Your face lit up with hope.

" _Yes!_ Oh my gosh, thank you for finding it! I'm in the East Blue wing, dorm number 47. Can you meet me there?"

"Uh huh."

"Okay! See you soon!" You hung up the phone and punched your fists in the air.

"Someone found it?" Robin asked, come out of her room.

"Yes! They're on their way here! I missed my baby so much~" You were becoming jumpy with excitement.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" Robin leaned her head on her hand, watching you freeze in place.

"What are you talking about?"

"Your reward." Your jaw slowly dropped as you remembered what you wrote nearly two months ago. Robin let out a low chuckle.

" _Crap!_ " You cried. "I completely forgot!"

"For all we know, he could be a total creep. And he knows where you live now too."

" _Don't say that kind of stuff!_ " Now pacing the room, your anticipation soured into anxiety. After what felt like years, you heard a knock on the door. You looked at Robin, biting your lip nervously. Shakily putting your hand on the doorknob, you turned it and opened the door.

A group of four boys stood at your door, with the one wearing a straw hat holding your precious sketchbook. He stood front and center, and you were shocked to see how cute he was.

"Is this yours?" Gently taking it from him, you stuttered out a response.

"Y-Yes. Thank you for bringing it back to me." Robin had painted all sorts of pictures of creepy sleazes trying to get a kiss from you, but she didn't prepare you for a cute guy standing at your door! You all stood there awkwardly, unsure of what came next. The straw hat boy finally spoke up, innocently asking his next question.

"Do I get my reward?" His friends dropped their jaws at his forwardness.

"You can't just ask a lady that!" The blonde said, smacking him upside the head.

"Ow! If she doesn't want to, she doesn't have to, I was just wondering!" A giggle escaped from your lips.

"It's only fair," you mused. Going on your tiptoes, you quickly pecked his cheek. "Thank you again." The straw hat boy gave you the biggest grin you'd ever seen, making your heart flutter a bit.

"Shishishi! No problem!" He began to walk down the hall, and you stepped out of your dorm room to watch him leave. Suddenly feeling a rush of confidence, you called out to him.

"What's your name?" He turned back, signature smile on his lips.

"Luffy."

"Do...Do you want to go grab lunch sometime?"

"Sure!"

"I'll call you!" He just nodded, still grinning. As he turned away from you, you couldn't help but notice the extra spring in his step.

**Author's Note:**

> This was based on a sketchbook from an art video I was watching! The person got a new sketchbook and opened the cover and the first page had the whole "You found me! Send me back to:___ My owner will reward you with: ___" thing and I immediately made this lol


End file.
